Rukia's transformation
by FanFictionBard2
Summary: *BETA Reader Needed*Rukia is acting strange and Ichigo is unsure what is going on. Maybe something is brewing within her. I do not own Bleach or any of the Characters. Smut / Lemon I do not own Bleach or any characters in this story
1. Rukia's Awakening

*Crash*

"Ichigo sprung out of bed in his boxers and t-shirt with an intense look on his face. He was frozen in an offensive karate stance looking around the dark room. Assessing the scene in his room.

"Hmmmm, nothing is out of place. What the hell was that"? He thought

*Bzzzzzzzzzzzz* *Bzzzzzzzzzzzz* *Bzzzzzzzzzzzz* *Bzzzzzzzzzzzz*

"He became more confused as the buzzing continued. He walked around the room silently listening for the noise.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" he wondered

"He soon noticed the sound increased as he approached the closet. What could be going on in there, maybe her soul pager is going off and she doesn't hear it because she's asleep. 

"Rukia" He whispered softly 

"He placed his ear on the closet door, he heard the intense buzzing and soft panting and moaning. Holy shit is Rukia having a bad dream? He listened more and pushed his ear tighter against the door.

She softly panted

"Oh my god shes having a nightmare and it sounds like I'm getting hurt. This is priceless, shes worried about me. Ichigo chuckles in his head as he thinks about what could be going on with her. Should I wake her up and let her know that I'm ok and it's only a dream? 

"Rukia, it's ok it's just a bad dream" He says softly as he slid the closet door open 

"Ichigo what the hell do you think you're doing"! She blurts out as she scrambles to pull the covers over herself 

Ichigo looked confused, she isn't asleep and she was pissed when he opened the door. He looked around quickly see what was going on to possibly salvage the situation. He could still hear the buzzing and it sounded muffled.

"Rukia please is everything ok, is there a hollow? It sounds like your soul pager was going off constantly"!

"Ichigo, you have 2 seconds to close that door and go back to bed"! She says with an evil scowl

"Well damn Rukia, I was just making sure you were ok"! He growled back as he slid the closet door closed

*SLAM*

"What a bitch, I was just checking on her" he said in his mind

Ichigo stomped back to his bed and he laid down. The buzzing stopped suddenly and he heard Rukia shifting around in the closet. I swear I don't understand women, one of these days I'll figure it out I guess. He shifted to his side and got comfortable as he drifted back to sleep.

-5 hours later- 

*Beep*  
*Beep*  
*Beep*

Ichigo sat up and slaped his alarm across the room.

"Ughhhhhh"! He grunts as he stretched his arms in the air

As he looked around the room groggy he noticed a note on his desk. Oh god another one of Rukia's stupid ass notes. 

Ichigo,

I don't think that you understand what was  
going on last night and I hope that I can share it  
with you one day soon. But not right now. You  
have some growing up to do!  
Rukia  
*Chappy the rabbit, LOL*

"What the hell does she mean by that? What is the deal with her goofy drawings"? he bellows out

Ichigo scratches his head intently and picks the note up looking over it again and again. She has chappy the rabbit drawn all over the border of the note like always. One of them has sheets pulled over their body and the other has a stupid look on it's face. Is this a re-enactment of last night, how childish. He walked over to the closet and slid it open with attitude, his legs planted in an aggressive stance, ready to blow up at Rukia.

"Now listen hee… " He almost got it all out before he noticed the closet was empty and the bedroll was tucked away neatly "Typical, she left without me again"!

He investigated the closet sliding his hands in the back cracks of the platform. What is she hiding from me? I have to find out what she wants to share with me. What could she mean by I have some growing up to do? He felt something cylindrical and pulled it out.

"A hair brush? Surely it couldn't be this." He examined the pink brush but found nothing interesting

He continued his search and slid his hand back into the closet, as he reached into her bedroll he felt another cylindrical object and pulled it out swiftly. It looked like a plastic candle with a turn knob on the bottom. He twisted the end and it sprang to life vibrating and buzzing wildly. This is defiantly where the noise was coming from last night.

"So, Rukia was masturbating, WOW wonder if she wanted to share the experience with me, or wants to play together"? he thought as he twisted the device back off

He replaced it in the bedroll and grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. He threw his stuff onto the counter as he quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

*Knock*  
*Knock*

"I'm in the shower, wait your turn" He shouts

"Ichigo, hurry up your going to be late again"! Karin shouts back

Ichigo hung his head and soaked in the water for a minute and quickly wets his hair and lathered in some shampoo while immediately rinsing it out. He grabed a bar of soap from the soap shelf and rubs it on his body until a thick coat of lather was produced, and returned the bar. Turning around and letting the water wash the soap form his body he rubs his to make sure all the soap was removed.

"Damn, I am going to be late"! he chuckles

Quickly shutting the water off and exited the shower in .1 seconds he pulled the towel from the rack and dried his body in a rush. He dressed in a flash . He clinched his shirt and ran from the bathroom and put his shirt on as he ran down the hallway. He tripped and fell gracefully down the stairwell. As he got back up to his feet and entered the kitchen Yuzu had made breakfast and Ichigo still struggling to get his shirt on grabbed a slice of toast.

"Thanks Yuzu, BYE"!

"Surprise ATTACK" Shouted Isshin

Ichigo still putting his right arm into his shirt holding a slice of toast in his left hand looks down and slides his feet into his shoes, effectively dodging his dad's supposed surprise attack. He continued to the front door and headed outside, Chad was waiting silently.

"Ichigo you took too long, we are going to be late".

"Oh, come on you didn't have to wait"!

"We had better hurry"

Ichigo and Chad race down the street like madmen toward the school.

"I think we can make it Chad"

"I doubt it"

Ichigo sees the gate to the school has been locked, damn they were late.

"Chad give me a boost"

Chad grabed Ichigo and threw him in the air and he landed on the top of the wall he squated down reaching out for Chad.

"Come on, we're almost there"

Chad grabs his hand and Ichigo pulls him up and they tumble down the back side of the wall.

"I'll see you in class, we can't sneak in together"

Not like Chad can sneak in anywhere, he's just too damn big. Ichigo raced down the hallway and got to the door of the classroom. Waiting for an opening he stood outside the door, he heard a commotion in the classroom and he quietly opens the door and slid to his desk un noticed.

"That was a close one Ichigo" Orihime whispered

"Shhhh" he shot back

"Welcome to class Mr. Kurosaki" the teacher said as she wrote the days lesson on the board

"It's a funny story…." He tried to explain

"You can explain it after school, I can't wait to hear all about it"

Ichigo put his head down on the desk. Chad opened the door and walked directly to his desk. She didn't notice that giant wall of a man walking into class, TYPICAL.

The day drug on for what felt like days, or weeks.

*CHIRP*  
*CHIRP*

Rukia's soul pager sounded as Ichigo turned toward her. She gave him the signal and they raced past the teacher

"Need to use the restrooooo" was all that was heard as they trailed down the hallway

Rukia slid her Skull glove over her hand and she slapped Ichigo on the forehead. He emerged from his physical body in his Soul Reaper form.

"Which way Rukia"? He says in excitement

"Over there, hurry"! She points south in the direction downtown Karakura district

Ichigo raced off in a shadow step and landed in the southside of town within seconds.

*RAAAWWRRRRRRR*

"There you are"! Ichigo shouts  
"One swing of his sword cuts clean through the hollow and dismisses it to the soul society.

"SHITTTTTTTT that was way too quick"

He sheathed his sword and took off in a flash step and appeared at the school, he was searching for Rukia and was having a difficult time finding her. Where the hell could she have disappeared to? He ran through the halls and couldn't find her anywhere. Ichigo ran up to the roof and got to the door and as he looked through the window he saw Rukia and his body. He saw himself sat up against the fence and Rukia was straddled on his lap holding his face in a very intense hyper sexual manner. She leaned in and kissed him softly. Her hands traveled around to the back of his head as she kissed him a little more vigerously.  
"Does she do this every time I go fight hollows"?

He sees his unconscious body and is wishing he was in it. Why couldn't she do that when it's me in there? Rukia abruptly stopped and sat next to the body, looking casual as ever as she opened her juice box and started to drink. Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were so bright and she could see a smile breaking on the edges of her lips.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Alright anyone new to my stories there are going to be a few options for the next chapter

Does Ichigo rush into his body and confront Rukia about the kiss?/strong  
Does he talk to Orihime about what he found in the closet?/strong  
Does he jump Rukia and give her what she has been wanting?/strong  
Does he play coy and wait until that night to talk to her?/strong  
If you have a scenario, please share it and I'll see what I can do to work it in or maybe it will give me a good idea of where to take the story from here/strong  
REVIEW OR PM ME/strong


	2. Ichigo takes charge

Ichigo jumped down from his perch and slid to a stop infront of Rukia.

"Hey Rukia is it lunch time already"? he said loudly

"Uhhhhh, Ummm Ichigo. Where did you come from"? She said in a fluster

Ichigo could only think about her lips on his. He quickly merged his lips still had a slight tingle to them.

"My lips feel a little chapped, you wouldn't happen to have some chapstick" Ichigo teased

"Ummmm, no I am sorry. I don't have any" She replied quickly

Ichigo kept running the kiss through his mind. He didn't realize but his cock had started to show through his pants. Rukia looked down as she noticed him shift his hips. Her face flushed a deeper shade of red than before, and she quickly looked away.

"Here is your lunch, now eat up" Rukia said as she slid his bento toward him still looking at the ground

She sipped her juice box and the two sat there in silence as Ichigo ate his lunch. Rukia kept steeling glances at Ichigo as she sipped away at her juicebox.

"We had better get back to the classroom, you have missed enough of your studies lately" She lectured him

"Oh alright Rukia, lets get going" he smirked at her

Rukia hopped up to her feet and went back into the school. Ichigo sat there for a few moments and was just lost in his thoughts.

"Time to get to class" he said to himself

Ichigo slid his hands in his pockets and proceeded down the hallway toward class.

"Ichigo"! Orihime squeeled

"Oh, hey Orihime" He said lovingly

"That was a hollow earlier wasn't it"? she said with worry in her voice

"Don't worry yourself Orihime, it wasn't anything I couldn't handle" He reassured her

Orihime threw her hands around him and squeezed him tightly. The top two buttons had come undone from the force behind the embrace. Ichigo's eyes drifted down at the sight of her cleavage. Orihime just squeezed him tighter.

"We really should get to class or we'll be late" Ichigo said against his better judgement

"You're right we should get going" She looked up into his eyes

Orihime turned and trotted down the hall and straight into the classroom. Ichigo readjusted himself as he took the last few steps into the class room. He entered just as the bell rang. He quickly found his seat and stared at the clock, as if he were willing it to move faster.

"Could this day take any LONGER, UGHHHHH" He muttered to himself

"Now who can tell me the square root of 144"? The teacher asked

Everyone except Ichigo raised their hand. The teacher looked around the class and locked eyes with Ichigo.

"So do you not know the answer, or are you just too cool to raise your hand"? she asked

"I think everyone knows the answer to that question"! he joked

*Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha*

The class broke out into laughter. As Ichigo put his hands behind his head and tilted back in his chair.

"Always the class clown" she developed a frustrated expression

"The answer is 12 by the way" Ichigo smirked

-3 hours later-

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"Don't forget to finish reading chapters 10-12 in your history books, there will be a quiz on Monday" The teacher announced over the students shuffling to leave the classroom

Ichigo put his book away as he tried to hurry out of class, he wasn't planning on staying after. As he looked up the teacher was mere inches from him.

"Where do you think you are off to"? She asked

"Oh, right I have to help my dad at the clinic"! He said quickly

"Don't worry about it Ichigo I will help him today" Rukia shouted from beind the teacher

Ichigo's face dropped, what in the world was she thinking. He couldn't believe that Rukia sabotaged him like that. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"Rukia sure is a sweet girl" She smirked

"Yeah, she's soooo sweet" he grumbled

Ichigo moved his stuff to the front of the classroom and sat down. The teacher moved to her desk and sat down behind it. The last student had just slid the door closed. Ichigo sat with a very intense look about him.

"Well I'm waiting Mr Kurosaki" she said sternly

"HUH, did I miss something"? he asked with a puzzled look

"I told you that you could tell me all about why you were late this morning after class". She smiled

Ichigo placed his fist under his chin as he quickly thought. What could I tell her, well the truth is not an option. The school would flip if they knew Rukia lived in my closet. Shit!

"My sister took a ridiculous amount of time in the shower, once she finally got out my other sister rushed past me and took up the next 20 minutes. When I finally got into the shower it was cold, so it took longer than usual. On my way out of the house my youngest sister was sad that I hadn't eaten anything for breakfast. So to appease her I grabbed some food and headed out of the door. This is where it gets interesting…" He let out with overexaggerated enthusiasm

"Oh alright Mr. Kurosaki" She muttered

"I was just getting to the good part" He smiled

"Oh it sounded very hectic, and I'm sure that it would have been a grand tale" She said with a hint of sarcasm

She stood up and leaned over her desk and placed her elbows down and her fists on her chin. She looked Ichigo directly in the eyes and gave him an intense look. Ichigo could not help but notice that her top button was undone and he could see just a glimpse of her cleavage. He had never been Interested before but couldn't take his eyes away.

"So should I write on the board, slap erasers, or do you have something else for me to do"? Ichigo blurted out

"Sounds like a plan"!

"What does"?

She gave a devilish smirk and winked at him as she stood up. She made her way to the board and wrote a sentence on the board.

I WILL NOT LIE TO THE TEACHER

"But"! Ichigo said loudly

"SILENCE, you will write this fifty times Mr Kurosaki" She smiled

Ichigo was a bit turned on the look in her eyes and the smirks she was giving him. Not to mention her blouse was slightly unbuttoned, he hoped that another would come undone as the evening progressed. As Ichigo stood up he quickly readjusted his cock in his pants. He never had this much trouble at school before, this was becoming troublesome.

"Move it Mr Kurosaki, time is ticking" She turned her head to the side in annoyance

Ichigo slowed his pace just to show his defiance. He crept up to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk. He began to write his sentences as he muttered.

"I WILL NOT LIE TO THE TEACHER, I, WILL NOT, LIE, TO, THE TEACHER"!

"You know you don't have to say it every time you write a new sentence" she chuckled

Ichigo kicked it into high gear and wrote quickly, his hand was almost moving too fast to see. All that could be heard was chalk slapping the board and short quick dragging as he wrote the sentences at record speed. He dropped the chalk in the holding tray and started walking back to his seat.

"Excuse me, what do you think you are doing"? She said in aggravation

"Well I figured since I finished the fifty sentences I could take a seat" He shot back

"Oh lord, you have finished. That is amazing, why can't you put this much effort into your school work"!

"I can't let the others know, I have an image to protect"

Ichigo smiled ear to ear as he leaned back in his chair. The teacher stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Ichigo's eyes were glued to her body as he was now more aware than ever that she looked pretty good. He was now wondering what she looked like under her clothes.

"Well you have completed the task for the evening, but now my board is dirty so I will need you to clean it up"! she smirked once again

"You have to be kidding me"

"No, not at all"

She tossed him an eraser, however it was only about 2"x2". It was tiny and it would take quite a while to clean the entirety of the board. Ichigo raced to the board and frantically swung his hand over the board whizzing the eraser frantically. The room began to fill with dust and it was soon impossible to see more than a few inches in front of your face.

"Thank you for the lesson in telling the truth"! Ichigo yelled on his way out of the class room

"Mr. Kurosaki"! She yelled

Ichigo ran from the school and continued running all the way until he got to his house. He swung the door open and stepped inside.

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO" Ishin shouts

Ichigo bent down to slip his shoes off as Ishin flies over his head in a failed surprise attack.

*CRASH*

"Dad seriously, stop being so childish"! Karin teased

"I have some homework to take care of, I'll be down a little later" ichigo announced

He walked upstairs and quietly opened his door, to his surprise there was no trace of Rukia. He opened the closet and was very disappointed at she wasn't there. He decided that he would grab a quick bite to eat and take a little nap.

\- 3 hours 45 min later -

Ichigo heard faint steps across the floor, he opened his eye slightly and looked. Rukia was creeping through the middle of the room in just a pair of satin panties, and no bra. What the heck is she doing to me? She has to know that I would see this, is she teasing me? She slid the closet door open and didn't close it.

*does she know that I am awake?*

Ichigo grunted and pretended to be restless as he shifted around in his bed. He sat up and continued to pretend that he was groggy and barely awake as he undressed. He decided that he was going to go commando tonight and stripped his boxers off and lay on his bed. He was already semi hard from the sight of Rukia's glorious ass in those panties.

"Ughhhhhhh* He heard a soft sultry moan come from the closet it almost seemed muffled

This triggered his cock to rise to a full hard-on. He grasped his cock and started to stroke it as he listened intently.

"MMMmmmmmmmmm"! he let a moan escape as he stroked his cock

He frantically rubbed his cock as the pre cum provided plenty of lube.

*Squish* *Squish*

"Ughhh… Ummmm….. Ahhhhhhh… " he heard Rukia's voice in a new tone as she moaned

Ichigo was ready to put an end to this game as he quietly rolled to the edge of his bed and sat up. He tip toed to the closet and peeked inside. Rukia was 2 fingers deep in her pussy and completely naked. She was grabbing and pinching her nipple with her other hand. Ichigo could not do anything as he watched the glorious sight. His never knew he could get this hard, he could actually feel his cock pulsating.

"Rukia…. Umm, would you like a hand" He whispered

"Finally"! She said softly

Rukia sat up and lept out of the closet and jumped straight into his arms. Her eyes looked crazy and animalistic. She locked her lips to his as she explored his mouth with her tongue. Ichigo was very inexperienced as he tried to keep up. She pushed him down to the ground and straddled him.

"Rukia, god you are so sexy"! he moaned between the kisses

She sat back and scooted herself up his body and sat directly over his face.

"Ichigo, this is your first lesson on pleasuring a woman. Now lick like your eating icecream" she ordered

Ichigo followed her instructions and started lapping at her pussy. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him toward her forcing him to lick more aggressively. She slid her free hand down and slid her lips apart to give him better access to her sensitive clit.

"Ohhhh GOD, Ichigo you are a quick learner…. OH SHIT… RIGHT THERE… Yes… YES… YESSSSSS…"! she moaned just loud enough for him to hear

Ichigo kept licking and drinking in her juices as he was attacking like a thirsty dog.

"I'M GONNA CUM….. DON'T STOP…" She squealed

Her legs started twitching and her upper body started convulsing as she grasped his hair tightly. She started squirting as her orgasm shook her body to its core. He knew she was getting immense pleasure and that was his goal all along. She let go of his hair and fell forward, her hands planted on the ground nearly falling flat. She was gushing streams of liquid directly in his face and he lifted his head to continue lapping at her pussy.

"Oh…. Please….. just give…. Me a minute… Ughhhhhh… Shit….."! she squirmed and tried to crawl away

Ichigo let her get just a few feet away and he rolled over in a crouched position ready to punch on her.

"Rukia"! he whispered

"Yes"?

"This was just the beginning, prepare yourself"!

Ichigo is now horny and wants to FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK

Give me your ideas of how he should take his prize.

Is he gonna fuck her like an animal?

Is he gonna fuck her sensual and lovingly?

Is he gonna go for her ass?

HIT ME WITH ANY IDEAS THAT YOU HAVE I CAN'T WAIT TO READ THEM


End file.
